Issues with Bakura
by Secretgirl72
Summary: Abridged situations/personalities. Violence/ possibly some sexual themes/ many alcohol references. Bakura has been getting drunk a lot recently and Marik doesn't know why. Can he and the members of the evil council help Bakura with his drinking issues? Or will he succumb to his anger and leave them all?


First off I don't own Yugioh or Little Kuriboh's Yugioh abridged, if I did I wouldn't be writing a fanfic of it. Also, Bakura and Marik would have an undying love for me. XD

Bakura: Dear Ra no

Marik: I have eyes only for Ba- Bacon! I demand Bacon!

Umm...Marik since when do you eat bacon?

Marik: Since now, I demand bacon or I will use my millennium rod to mind control you!

To bad my name's not Steve. xD Anyway I hope you all enjoy, this is my first fanfic!

Bakura rolled over on his side and let out an annoyed groan as light filtered through the window. He sighed and pulled the covers back over his head hoping that Marik forgot about the evil council meeting that was scheduled in an hour.

Bakura had spent the majority of the night drinking and he was hoping to sleep through his hangover. Every little noise and bit of light was torture to his head, all he wanted to do was lie in bed forever. But of course, much to his disappointment Marik had other ideas as he walked loudly into the tomb robber's room.

"Bakuuuurrrrraaaaaa, we're going to be late for the meeting if you don't hurry it up!" Marik's annoying voice seemed to echo throughout the room causing Bakura to groan from the pain in his throbbing head.

"Come on Marik can't you go by yourself? I'm not in the mood for one of your bloody meetings right now." He groaned, covering his head with a pillow.

"But Bakkkurrra it's tradition! We have to go together, who else will back me up when it comes to my plans!" Marik whined.

Bakura groaned, reaching for a pair of sunglasses on the nightstand and putting them on before facing Marik.

"Marik when in the bloody hell have I EVER backed your plans up in those bloody meetings. I never agree with ANY of your plans."

Marik put his hands on his hips and looked at the pale skinned man with a small smirk on his tanned face.

"Because Bakura it's like yin and yang! I come up with the awesome plans and you debate me on them! And then all of the other council members are impressed at how well I state my case in the debate! It increases morale Bakura! It increases morale!"

Bakura groaned, at this point he would go with Marik just to shut him up. He sat up in bed slowly, making sure his sunglasses didn't slip off.

"Fine Marik, I'll go." He growled, putting his hands up in front of him in mock defense.

Marik smirked in victory. "Good Fluffy, now let's get going! To the motorcyc-"

Marik was cut off by Bakura running to the bathroom at top speed. With a puzzled look on his face he followed Bakura, nearly stepping on the sunglasses that had fallen off of the tomb robber's face. As he neared the bathroom he heard the unmistakable sound of retching, being a bit squeamish he was hesitant to investigate further, but worry for his partner in crime's well being outweighed his squeamishness and he walked into the bathroom to see Bakura on the floor vomiting into the toilet. Marik shook his head, trying his best to ignore the smell and sat down on the floor next to Bakura and started awkwardly patting his back.

"You should of told me you don't feel well Fluffy. I would of gone to the meeting by myself." Marik continued patting his back.

That's when it hit him, Bakura was NEVER sick, the only time he was ever like this was after he had been drinking, which recently seemed to be becoming more and more frequent. The sunglasses finally made sense to Marik, and considering it once took Marik days to figure out that no one stole his breakfast and that he actually ate it himself, it was surprising that Marik could figure it out the reason for Bakura's sudden illness.

"Bakura..you were drinking again weren't you?!" He wagged a finger in front of Bakura like it was the biggest punishment known to mankind.

Bakura lifted his head up slightly and grunted. "Yes Marik, I've been drinking, I got bored last night and decided to have a few drinks. I don't see what the bloody issue is."

Marik put his hands on his hips, trying to look intimidating but failing miserably.

"The issue Fluffy, is that this is the twentieth time in the past two weeks that you have gotten drunk! It reminds me of one of the times my father got drunk and then he kept thinking that I was his snake Cornelius and he kept trying to feed me rats for dinner. But it was fun because he let me bite Ishizu."

While Marik was telling his story Bakura took the opportunity to go take a nap. All the while Marik was still in the bathroom lost in his mind.

"My I wonder what Bakura and Marik are up to, I didn't get all dolled up just to come to a meeting that wont even begin." A familiar long haired man said as he sat at the large table looking at a mirror.

"I don't know Pegasus, maybe they got losted." Rebecca input as she cuddled her demonic teddy bear.

"You will all get lost playing card games in Hell!" Teddy laughed demonically.

The members of the evil council had been waiting for thirty minutes for the meeting to start, with no sign of Marik or Bakura in sight. Rex and Weevil were busy arguing over which chick was hottest in a magazine and didn't seem to notice how long they had been going at it.

"Heh heh buttmunch this one's way hotter than that whore." Rex argued.

"Hell no asswipe, just take a look at this one. Ooooh yeeah this one's got the looks!" Weevil fought back.

Rex was about to say something that would offend Weevil to no end when the door opened up and Marik came trekking in, mumbling something about how old ladies shouldn't be allowed to drive. He finally gathered himself and looked out proudly at his small council, only to be saddened by the empty chair that Bakura usually sat in.

"Alright everyone, I am now here and now we may start this evil council!" Marik's voice rang out throughout the small room.

"Heh heh like where's Bakura? Heh heh" Weevil asked, noticing that the evil British man that they all knew and "loved" wasn't here.

"SILENCE!" Marik ordered. "All will be revealed when the meeting starts!"

A small silence went through the room until Marik realized that the meeting had already started."Bakura is sleeping at home because he does not feel well." Marik paused when he noticed the odd looks he was being given by Pegasus and the moon brothers.

"Since when does our sarcastic British friend fall ill?" Pegasus asked in slight astonishment, putting down his mirror.

Marik rubbed the back of his neck trying to think of an excuse for Bakura, when one finally came to mind. "He has wankers cramp!" He almost shouted, proud of himself for thinking of such an ingenious excuse.

"That's what you said last time buttmunch." Rex pointed out while looking through the magazine again.

"Uh it's very common among British people." Marik stated, no way could anyone see through his perfect excuse.

Pegasus got up and walked over to Marik, despite his odd personality he was smarter than most of the council members, not counting the moon men.

"Marik, is Bakura drinking again?" He asked in a knowing tone. Not that his knowing tone made him sound any less ridiculous than he usually does.

Marik sighed and leaned against the wall looking at his Millennium Rod. "Yes but I'm sure it's just a phase. Everyone wants a drink every now and then right?" He grimaced a bit as memories of his father's drunken rages flashed through his mind.

Pegasus shook his head and made an "mmm mmm mmm" noise. "Marik as fabulous as having a sip of the world's finest wine every now and then is, it isn't healthy to be drinking as much as he's been lately."

His eyes were closed and a there was a serious look on his face as he spoke. "I think that it would be a marvelous idea if we were to have an intervention with Bakura about his unhealthy drinking habits.

Pegasus then looked out to all of the council members, holding both of his hands out in a way that looked like he was grasping something between them. In reality there was nothing but air. "What do you think everyone, should we have an intervention to help our poor friend out in his time of need?"

Everyone agreed because they had nothing better to do, and the meetings were boring without Bakura anyway. Pegasus looked over at Marik with a smile. Marik looked at Pegasus and sent a smile back, despite his worries about how Bakura might react to anyone trying to help him. He just hoped that they would be able to help Bakura before he got any worse than he already was.

Chapter end.

Okay so this is something different than most fanfics I read and I'm guessing a lot of people wont be happy with the idea of alcoholism incorporated into a yugioh story. I know that this isn't the most funny fanfic, and it may have a few funny moments in it but all and all this fanfiction is going to have a more serious vibe. I also know that this chapter is short, but I'm not making it very long because I want to know if I have any reason to continue with the story. I will only continue with it if I have people telling me it's worth it to. So please Rate and Review. This is my first fanfic by the way so please be nice. Oh and hey, if you want you can ask a Yugioh character a question in the review and I might have one of them answer it. xD


End file.
